Moving vehicles such as bicycles are in danger of collision with various obstacles along their direction of movement. Some existing collision avoidance solutions monitor an area around a vehicle and generate a warning based on detecting an object that poses a risk of collision with the vehicle. These solutions are limited because they do not provide dynamic adjustment of the area they monitor and do not account for dynamically changing factors that affect the risk of collision.